House Meets Torchwood
by StopwatchesandCatflaps
Summary: House knows Jack from their childhood and the Time Agency but they go their seperate ways as House becomes a doctor and Jack becomes a conman. This is them years later, House meets Torchwood and they have to work together to solve some mysterious cases.


**A/N **I do not own these characters, Torchwood is owned by the BBC and Russell T Davies and House is owned by Fox.

**House meets Torchwood**

**Chapter 1**

Jack walked aimlessly through the piles of paperwork he should have completed months ago, scattered all around his office. He closed the door of his office gently as he wandered into the main section of the hub and watched his team doing nothing important, as the rift had been extremely quiet the last few days. He watched Tosh and Gwen chatting about the latest fashion and it didn't go unnoticed to him that Tosh kept glancing over to Owen whilst he was playing on his new virtual game. It was obvious that she had a crush on him even though she was well aware that he was in a serious relationship, although he flirted quite a bit with Gwen. Jack continued his journey through the hub as he saw Ianto making yet again another round of delicious coffee for the team. He sneaked up on Ianto, planning to ask him up to his office, and hoping that what they would be doing would definitely not be work. However, this thought was soon forgotten as he heard a loud scream, a crash of medical instruments and Owen shouting insanely.

"What the hell? Get out of my autopsy bay!"

The whole team gathered around the autopsy bay at the top of the stairs, staring down at the mystery that the rift had presumably thrown out at them. Looking back at them was a tall, blond haired man with blue-green eyes that showed a look of shock and confusion, which was quickly spreading across his features. He looked as if he was about to speak so no one anticipated that he was about to collapse. As he fell he crashed onto the hard, cold stone of the autopsy bay and a small, odd shaped device fell out of his hand. Straight away Jack ran down to the unconscious man, closely followed by Owen, Gwen and Toshiko; Ianto stayed at the top and walked over to his coffee machine sighing and muttering to himself.

"Just another day at Torchwood, I guess." He started on the coffee and decided to make it industrial strength to keep Jack calm and he made another one to keep their 'guest' happy and reassured.

Jack picked up the alien-looking device and studied it with Tosh whilst Owen placed the mysterious man onto his autopsy table and began examining him for any signs of injury, traces of rift energy or signs of him being an alien of some kind, although he looked pretty human.

"Okay, so I have figured out that he is definitely human, he looks human and there is nothing to suggest otherwise. There is only a small trace of rift energy caused by presumably the piece of tech he was holding; there isn't enough to suggest that he came through the rift." Owen announced after examining him.

"So guys, we have an unknown, gorgeous man…" Ianto rolled his eyes at Jack's wording 'gorgeous', trust him to have already started flirting before the guy was even awake. "…who has been possibly teleported here because of this device." Jack held up the device that he had previously been studying. Jack continued speaking, "he is most likely human, has hardly any rift energy surrounding him and he has knocked himself out cold." Jack concluded.

"Yeah pretty much, Jack. We don't know why he is here and if he even meant to come here so I guess we'll have to wait until he wakes up, then we can interrogate him." Owen smirked at the obvious displeasure he would cause for the stranger whilst they interrogated him.

"Do you have to look so happy about interrogating and annoying people?" Tosh asked innocently whilst realising that she actually loved that smirk of Owen's, even though she would never admit it.

"So, Tosh, what have you figured out about this tech? Is it alien? 'Cause I don't recognise it." Jack took change of his team again, desperately trying to figure out what was going on with this strange man.

"Yes, it's definitely alien and probably some sort of teleportation device but other than that, I haven't got a clue at the moment. The only thing is, is that it has our Torchwood logo engraved on the back of it so I'm guessing that it once belonged to us but I'm going to have to do a bit more research and then let you know anything else."

"Okay, Tosh. Right guys, we need to find out what…" Jack stopped mid-sentence as his phone started ringing and the unconscious man woke up, both at the same time. Jack didn't know which was more important, his phone call or the man who was just waking up. The phone call could be from UNIT or the prime minister which he knew he would not enjoy one bit so he decided to ignore his phone and concentrate on finding out who the stranger was, but as he took his phone out to press ignore, he saw he recognised the number and immediately took the call.

"Gregory House! What are you doing calling at this time of the day? Surly it's the middle of the night in America at the moment?" Jack practically screamed down the phone he was that excited.

"Hey Jack, calm down I'm in Wales at the moment and I have a bit of a problem and I think it might be Torchwood-related." House replied sounding far more cheerful than usual.

"So, what's up doc? What's happened?"

"Well, one of my team, Robert Chase, was with me and the rest of our team and I saw him with a piece of alien-looking tech with Torchwood engraved into it, and the next moment he was gone. So I just wondered if you knew anything, being as you are the 'alien catchers' Jack?"

Just at that moment the stranger lying on the autopsy table began to speak.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so dizzy. W..what…where am I?" The blond haired man spoke with a think Australian accent that Jack seemed to think was incredibly sexy.

Jack continued his conversation, "House, does this Robert Chase happen to be tall, gorgeous, blond and speaks with the sexiest Australian accent ever?"

"Yeah, that would be him. Is he with you at Torchwood? If he is then don't you dare trying anything on with him, he's not that way inclined and im pretty sure he won't appreciate it either."

"Hey, would I ever do anything like that? And yeah, he's with us but he knocked himself out, we think the piece of alien tech he was holding was some sort of teleportation device. Anyway, why don't you come on over to our hub and I can introduce you to the Torchwood team?"

"Okay I'm nearby anyway so I'll only be a few minutes and my team are with me as well, although im getting the impression that they don't wanna be here. I'm heading there now." House hung up and drove over to the Torchwood hub. He knew perfectly where it was although he couldn't remember the last time he had been there. It had been years and he was so excited to be seeing Jack again, they had been best friends since their childhood and he hardly ever got to see him.

Jack put his mobile away and started to mentally prepare himself to introduce Gregory House to the rest of his team. He was sure they were going to love him!


End file.
